This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for making electrical connections.
Complex wiring harnesess include electrical connector assemblies that connect wires leading from one system to another system. Known connector assemblies include a connector backshell. At least one wire is routed through the backshell and electrically connected to electrical contacts that include pins or sockets contained within the harness. A wire overbraid is installed circumferentially around the backshell to prevent the wires from being inadvertently pulled from the electrical connector assembly. The overbraid is terminated with a banding clamp.
Typically the connector assemblies contain electrical sockets that include a machined tube and leaf spring design that provide a contact force to retain pins extending from a mating connector within the socket. Due to the stiffness of the insulated wire, and since the wires are unrestrained within the backshell, relative motion between the system coupled to the connector assembly system and the system coupled to the receiving socket may induce vibration forces the pins. Additionally, motion may induce vibrations into the pins that is then induced into the wire. Such vibrations may cause arcing between the leaf spring and the mating pins, between adjacent contacts, or between the pins and the socket. Over time, continued arcing may lead to over-heating of the connection and/or eventual failure of the connector assembly.
In an exemplary embodiment, a wire clamp restricts wire movement within an electrical connector assembly and facilitates a reduction in arcing within the electrical connection and facilitates a reduction of wire chafing a backshell. The electrical connector assembly couples to at least one wire and includes the backshell and the wire clamp. The wire extends from an overbraid through the backshell to the electrical connector assembly to connect to electrical pins contained within the electrical connector assembly. The backshell includes an overbraid clamping portion including an exterior surface, an interior surface, and an opening extending therebetween. In the exemplary embodiment, the wire clamp includes a single or a multiple split body portion that defines at least one opening for receiving the wire. A plurality of ribs extend into each wire clamp opening and a banding clamp extends circumferentially around the backshell overbraid clamping portion.
In use, at least one of the portions of the wire clamp is inserted through the backshell opening and the wire is routed through the backshell. In a multi-split body portion, the second wire clamp portion is attached to the first wire clamp portion and the backshell overbraid clamping portion is inserted within the overbraid. The banding clamp is tightened around the overbraid and forces the first and second body wire clamp body portions together such that the ribs secure each wire to the backshell. The wire clamp restricts motion of the wires within the backshell, thus limiting motion of the electrical pins. As a result, the wire clamp facilitates reducing arcing between the electrical pins as a result of movement, and facilitates eliminating wire chafing within the backshell.